


Ivory

by amoama



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble Day 2018, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: However fiercely she burns, the keys are always cold.





	Ivory

However fiercely she burns, the keys are always cold. Her fingers caress the ivory and black. Lately, sitting at the small spinet is the only place she can be certain of finding Thomas. It scares her. She plays his favourite music over and over and then she just plays, the fastest pieces she knows, fingers flying in an attempt to conjure him up out of the music. Sometimes she succeeds and feels him hovering behind her, his arms around her, his hands working in harmony with hers. 

She doesn’t often play for James, selfish, for once. These memories are hers.


End file.
